The present invention relates to external heart stimulation electrodes, and more particularly relates to an external heart stimulation electrode which has a reduced "edge effect".
External heart stimulation electrodes are used for such functions as defibrillation, external pacing, and monitoring of a patient's heart. The electrodes are placed on the external skin of the patient and include lead wires which connect to a console for controlling the particular function of the electrode. The console is capable of using the electrode as a monitoring electrode for monitoring electrical impulses generated by the heartbeat, and for registering those impulses on a screen for monitoring by a paramedic or physician.
The console may also be used for introducing a high charge of electricity to the electrode which shocks the patient's heart during a time when the patient's heart is fibrillating. The monitor can also be used to introduce a periodic electrical impulse to the electrode which stimulates the heart in periodic intervals, thereby causing a pacing of the heartbeat.
One problem encountered with current electrodes, particularly during the defibrillating or pacing function, is commonly referred to as "edge effect". Edge effect results when the charge induced on the electrode intensifies at the outer edges of the electrode rather than being spread uniformly throughout the entire surface of the electrode. This intensification adjacent the edge of the electrode sometimes results in burning of the patient.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved external heart stimulation electrode having a reduced edge effect.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved external heart stimulation electrode having a reduced edge effect, and being simple in construction and efficient in operation.